


Someday (remake)

by nrr



Category: Mortal Kombat - Fandom
Genre: Brotherly Love, Critics and correction are welcome, Eng not my first language, First time uploading, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 22:30:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15958901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nrr/pseuds/nrr
Summary: In youth, Bi-Han would take Kuai out to explore the world. This story is about Kuai Liang first time outside The Lin Kuei Temple... and some Bi-Han's thoughts about the future.I tried my best ;-;Edit: I remake er... rephrase almost every sentences, so, I hope it better than the old one. Considered this is my way to start a new year.





	Someday (remake)

The pure white snow is falling, wrapping the lonely isolated mountain in its cold embrace, blanketed a young colorful flowers in white, drowning an animals big or small to sleep, covered over the withered land in the harsh winterstorm. A hundred of a tall oak trees standing straight, challenging the chilly wind. A million of a bright stars twinkle playfully, shining its pale silver light, brighten the dim grey clouds that are scattering across the wide landscape of a dark night sky.

A small smile appears on the reddish face of a small boy, Kuai Liang. It's the first time, for him to be this close with a nature. There's nothing alike the text in his books told. Everything is different, really, from his imagination. What he had thought is not like what he have seen today, all felt too surreal when he were surrounded by the nature of the cold winter. Every inch of their exposed skin are being tickled by the mild cotton-like snowflakes lazily floating around in the thin air. He could feels the chilly breeze blowing its cold wind gently on his soft skin surface and freezing him harshly deep down to his bone.

 

The sharp cold wind of the north that piercing his skin. The soft gentle touch of a snowflakes that tickling his nose. The echoing of the song sang by the lonely mountain that he could hear it from faraway. Once everything was frozen in ice. Once everywhere was covered in pure white. Once everyone was sound asleep in their beds. Once everyday was at peace by the cold. He could felt it all at once. He wishes he could be one with the winter...

 

Kuai Liang's eyes sparkling like the north star, the Polaris. Those excitement and amazement clearly reflected on them. As an lovingly older brother, the sight alone puts a warm smile on both Bi-Han's face and heart.

 

The two brothers stand there together, counting how many flakes of snow have fallen from the sky.  
To see such a blissful sight outside the Lin Kuei's fences and be back to facing the punishment, it's was worth it, truly. Bi-Han would be gladly accepts even the death penalty, if it's just to see his beloved little brother's smiling face for once.

 

Though born and raised by the same father, sharing the same blood, Kuai and Bi-Han is a strange pair of sibling, the two are completely opposite. Bi-Han is a reckless, hot-headed and a noisy one. Luckily, Kuai didn't inherit one of those trait. Kuai is not much of a talker or good at expressed his feeling. Either a nod or a head shaking with his face frozen stiff, that's all he would get from socializing with his little brother. It worried Bi-Han from time to time.   
He like to read those boring text books, a silly family's picture album or just sitting there all day and staring at the window, with his face still frozen stiff, of course. He wishes he could open up and having a place in his brother's heart more.

 

Kuai wasn't like this, at least, not completely. He still remembered. Those day, back in the past, Kaui Liang and his little friend used to ask the brother to told a bunch of stories of the great adventure outside the temple or a beauty of a nature and man-made structure from a different sceneries and views. He still felt the eagerness and were clearly reflected in their voice as they asked for more.  
When the night arrives and the candles, which are the only source of warmth and light in the middle of a harsh cold winter, were blown, Bi-Han would jumped his brother from behind and embraced him close. Snuggled with his younger brother underneath the soft grey blanket, then kissed him on his soft marshmallow-like cheeks. In return, Kuai smiled back at him as a goodnight greet and slowly felt asleep on his comfortable pillow arm.

As time goes on, seasons changing, man aging, he has to accepted the truth of a human's nature. No one wants to be in someone's care forever. One day, when the little boy grows up into a full mature adult, Bi-Han will be just a complete stranger to him. He could just read a books by himself. Need no one to tends his own injury nor sickness. He could do everything all by himself. He will finally have his own life, his own personal will.  
One day, Kuai will leave him behind and goes on a long journey, have a tastes of the blissful beauty and the painful cruelty of the world outside the tall fence of the Lin Kuei by himself.  
It's not too sad for him, maybe. After all, he already knew the pain of having to leave someone and saying goodbye. He's going to miss him a lot. Will he ever have a chance to hugs his little brother tightly nor playfully pecks a kiss on those soft cheeks again?

Will Kuai Liang still need him, if things won't go well?

 

Kuai Liang stepped close, tugging his brother's cold finger lightly, snaps him out of the depressing thought. God, it's been so long since they arrived here and it's probably passed midnight, passing Kuai's bedtime. Kuai Liang stands there by his side, squeezing his fingers firmly.  
Thanks to Kuai's warm hand, he could feels and moves his fingers again

Kuai let go of his hand once it's warm enough. He turns his head to look at Bi-Han's pale face and staring deep in his eyes intensely, as if he wants to find something in there.  
Well, that's was kinda awkward and disturbingly, he even startled a bit.  
Don't ever do it again, Kuai.

The boy opened his mouth a bit to murmur something and asks him a pretty bizarre question, "Are you happy today, brother?" His eyes still locks on him, "you're acting strange earlier," 

How concerned of his brother, did he look that sad though? Dear brother, stop with that sorry gaze of yours, it's not your fault or anything. Ah, He need to stops that worrying stare by smiling and said something, "As long as you are here with me, I'm alright," he couldn't stand those eyes for too long.

Kuai Liang's face lighten up a bit, even though he still made the same expressionless face. His cheeks flushing red, blood pumping. Embarrassed of the next thing he's saying, "We will leave this place together and go on a journey someday, right?" He tried to avert the other's gaze, looking down at his own bare hands.

Bi-Han's heart pummeling of a joyous beats. He placed his hand on those black spiky short hair and patting them lightly on. What a cute and straightforward proposal.

 

The time has passed, the two brothers enjoy the vast blurry snowing sky together for the last second before Kuai Liang started to felt sleepy. As a good and responsible older brother he is, Bi-Han offers him a piggyback ride.  
Although he don't want to, but a forcing insist from his brother is undeniable. Kuai nod along and stepped onto his back, lying, nuzzling his head on the broad shoulder comfortably. Shortly, not even a minute passed, Kuai Liang began to dozing off to sleep.

On the way back, with snow falling less than before, with his sweet brother drooling on his shoulder, Bi-Han couldn't force himself to stop smiling. His heart felt warm and his head was cleared again. May the warmth in his never left him throughout this cruelty of the winter.  
He left the footprints here and there as he walks. He will leave it all behind and pretty much forget how many step did he take on his way back, but the memory of today, he will holds it dear, cherishes it forever in his heart.

 

In this cold snowstorm, below the sub-zero, as long as we are together, we will make through everything, together in this harsh winter.

 

 

 

But nothing last forever, I know I have to leave you someday, but I wish I could be with you for a little bit longer...  
Even if it's just for a day, I would stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this still suck.  
> I might consider remaking my other works too.


End file.
